clubvirtuelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Facebook
zurück zu Profile =Allgemeine Beschreibung= thumb| 300px Art der Anwendung * Facebook ist Gemeinschaftsportal bzw. Online-Kontaktnetzwerk auf Basis Nutzerprofilen/Profilen von Organisationen und der Unterhaltung von Kontakten mit Freunden/Bekannten, Kollegen oder Kunden/Interessierten im Internet. * Beschreibung: Jeder Benutzer verfügt über eine Profilseite, auf der er sich vorstellen und Fotos oder Videos hochladen kann. Auf der Pinnwand des Profils können Besucher öffentlich sichtbare Nachrichten hinterlassen oder Notizen/Blogs veröffentlicht werden. Alternativ zu öffentlichen Nachrichten können sich Benutzer persönliche Nachrichten schicken oder chatten. Freunde können zu Gruppen und Events eingeladen werden. Facebook verfügt zudem über einen Marktplatz, auf dem Benutzer Kleinanzeigen aufgeben und einsehen können. Durch eine Beobachtungsliste wird man über Neuigkeiten, z. B. neue Pinnwandeinträge auf den Profilseiten von Freunden informiert. Die Benutzer auf Facebook sind in Universitäts-, Schul-, Arbeitsplatz- und Regionsnetzwerke eingeteilt. Gründung * Februar 2004 von Marc Zuckerberg an der Harvard University ursprünglich nur für die dortigen Studenten. Später wurde die Website für Studenten in den USA freigegeben. Im September 2006 konnten sich auch Studenten an ausländischen Hochschulen anmelden, später dann die Allgemeinheit. Art der Organisation/Unternehmen: (privat, public licence, Finanzierungskonzepte) * im privaten Besitz der Facebook Inc. mit Sitz im kalifornischen Palo Alto. Größte Anteilseigner sind Mark Zuckerberg (30 %), Peter Thiel (7 %), Digital Sky Technologies (1,9 %) und Microsoft (1,6 %) * Finazierung ausschließlich über Werbung, Börsengang wird derzeit (Nov. 09) vorbereitet (2-Klassen-Aktienstruktur), Finanzierung über Investoren Dimensionierung * Am 15. September 2009 hatte die Plattform nach eigenen Angaben genau 300 Millionen Nutzer weltweit. * Nutzerzahlen in Deutschland: 5,1 Mio (Stand: Nov 09) "Facebook Nutzerzahlen in Deutschland. Detektei Böhm. URL: http://www.facebookbiz.de/artikel/category/nutzerzahlen/, letzter Zugriff am: 19.12.2009 * über 900 Mitarbeiter (Stand: 31.8.09) Adresse und Link * www.Facebook.com * Facebook Inc., Palo Alto (Kalifornien, USA) =Lage/(Kontext-)Verortung= qualitativ Facebook nennt sich selbst das größte und meist genutzte social network der Welt und ist mit seinen vielfältigen Möglichkeiten (siehe 9.) eine Plattform mit sehr vielen web 2.0 Elementen. Quantitativ *User: 350 Mio (Stand: Jan. 2010) *In Deutschland hat Facebook rund 5,1 Millionen Mitglieder (8%) *Zwischen März und Juli 2009 ist die Zahl der Nutzer auf Facebook um 50 Prozent angestiegen *Bsp. Für Zuwachs an Nutzern: 718.000 im Oktober 09 in Deutschland *geschätzter Marktwert: 6,5 Mrd US$ (geschätzt da nicht börsennotiert) *im September 09 überschritt der Umsatz (geschätzte 150 – 300 Mio US$) erstmals die Ausgaben von Facebook, die vor allem Expansionskosten und Kosten zum Ausbau der Infrastruktur sind *Treffer bei google: 333.000.000 *Monatlich werden 1 Milliarde Bilder und 10 Millionen Videos hochgeladen *Infrastruktur von Facebook besteht aus 30.000 Servern (Sept 09) *Web-search-interest bei google: Deschtschland 6. Platz *Alexa Top Sites Germany: Platz 5 *Alexa Top Sites weltweit: Platz 2 *Webtrendmap: vorhanden, Platz 8 =Geschichte/Entwicklungspfade= * Ab September 2006 konnten sich auch Studenten an ausländischen Hochschulen anmelden, später dann auch die Allgemeinheit. * Das Unternehmen öffnete im Mai 2007 seine Plattform für Anwendungen von Drittanbietern. Entwicklern steht über die «Facebook Platform» eine Programmierschnittstelle (API) zur Verfügung, mit der sie Programme schreiben können, die sich dem Design von Facebook anpassen und nach Erlaubnis der Nutzer auf deren Daten zugreifen können. Facebook-Mitglieder können die angebotenen Programme einfach in ihre Profilseite integrieren. Die Bandbreite reicht von Spielen über Kommunikationsanwendungen bis hin zu reinen Spaßprogrammen. Nach Unternehmensangaben waren im Februar 2009 mehr als 52.000 Applikationen verfügbar. Allerdings erreichen nur rund 400 davon mehr als 100.000 Benutzer pro Monat, nur rund zehn Prozent haben mehr als 2.500 Nutzer. * 2004: Der Streit zwischen ConnectU und Facebook war im Jahr 2004 entbrannt, als die ConnectU-Gründer, die Zwillingsbrüder Cameron und Tyler Winklevoss und Divya Narendra, ihren ehemaligen Mitarbeiter und Kommilitonen Marc Zuckerberg beschuldigten, ihre Idee gestohlen zu haben. Die Gebrüder Winklevoss und Narendra hatten Zuckerberg engagiert, um eine von ihnen ersonnene Onlinekontaktbörse für Harvard-Studenten zu programmieren. Sie warfen Zuckerberg vor, den von ihm geschriebenen Code und ihr Geschäftsmodell dazu genutzt zu haben, Facebook zu gründen. Außergerichtliche Einigung: 65 Mio US$ Abfindung an ConnectU * Juli 08 hatte Facebook in den Vereinigten Staaten eine Klage gegen den deutschen Konkurrenten StudiVZ eingereicht - mit dem Kernvorwurf, StudiVZ habe Optik und Funktionalität bei Facebook abgekupfert. Außergerichtliche Einigung im Sept 09: zahlt eine ungenannte Geldsumme an Facebook, um weiter unverändert arbeiten zu können. * Feb. 09: Facebook nimmt nach massiven weltweiten Protesten eine Änderung der Nutzungsbedingungen zurück. Mit dieser Änderung erwarb Facebook das "unwiderrufliche" Nutzungsrecht an allen veröffentlichten Daten, Fotos und Videos - auch für den Fall, dass ein Nutzer seinen Account löscht. Eine Überlassung von Nutzungsrechten war bisher auch schon notwendig, um die Inhalte an die kommunizierenden Personen weitergeben zu können. * Sep. 09: Facebook stoppt nach einer Sammelklage im Jahr 2008 sein umstrittenes Werbesystem "beacon" (dt.: Leuchtfeuer), das den Freundeskreis eines Mitglieds automatisch über Einkäufe bei Werbepartnern informiert. * Facebook bereitet sich derzeit (Nov. 09) auf den Börsengang vor (2-Klassen-Aktienstruktur) =Benutzeroberfläche= thumb|400px|Facebook_Profiloberfläche =Software/Technik/Hardware= * einige Komponenten der Facebook Infrastruktur sind open source : "At QCon San Francisco 2008, Director of Engineering Aditya Agarwal indicated that the front-end servers are running a PHP LAMP stack with the addition of Memcache, and the back-end services are written in a variety of languages including C++, Java, Python and Erlang. Other components of the Facebook infrastructure (which have been released as open source projects) include Scribe, Thrift and Cassandra, as well as existing open-source components such as ODS."„Facebook“. In: Wikipedia, Die freie Enzyklopädie. URL: http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Facebook&oldid=68263788 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Facebook, letzter Zugriff am: 17.12.2009 Facebook Platform * Das Unternehmen öffnete im Mai 2007 seine Plattform für Anwendungen von Drittanbietern. Entwicklern steht über die «Facebook Platform» eine Programmierschnittstelle (API) zur Verfügung, mit der sie Programme schreiben können, die sich dem Design von Facebook anpassen und nach Erlaubnis der Nutzer auf deren Daten zugreifen können. *Facebook Markup Language ("FBML") : is a variant-evolved subset of HTML with some elements removed. It allows Facebook Application developers to customise the "look and feel" of their applications, to a limited extent. It is the specification of how to encode content so that Facebook's servers can read and publish it, which is needed in the Facebook-specific feed so that Facebook's system can properly parse content and publish it as specified.FBML set by any application is cached by Facebook until a subsequent API call replaces it. Facebook also offers specialised Facebook Javascript (FBJS) and library. *Facebook connect : Mit der Funktion Facebook Connect können Nutzer des sozialen Netzwerks ihre Anmeldedaten auch auf anderen Websites verwenden, ohne sich dort registrieren zu müssen. In bestimmten Fällen ist zudem möglich, Inhalte wie das Profil, Fotos, Kontaktlisten und Kommentare mitzunehmen. Im Gegenzug zeigt Facebook Aktivitäten in den jeweiligen Portalen in seinem eigenen Angebot an, so dass die Freunde eines Mitglieds diese sehen können. * andere : Nintendo DSi Seit 30. Juni 2009, mit Firmware-Version 1.4E, ist es über das Kameramenü möglich, mit der integrierten Kamera geschossene Bilder auf Facebook hochzuladen. : PlayStation 3 Seit Einführung der Firmware v3.10 ist es möglich, nach Eingabe des persönlichen Facebook-Accounts die Transaktionen im Playstation-Store und neu erhaltene Trophäen auf der persönlichen Facebook-Seite anzeigen zu lassen. *Mobil : Spezielle Facebook-Clients sind für verschiedene mobile Plattformen verfügbar "Facebook mobile". Facebook Inc. URL: http://www.facebook.com/mobile/, letzter Zugriff am: 18.12.2009 (Apple iPhone, Nokia S60, Android, etc.). Außerdem gibt es zwei mobile Portale für mobile Browser mit und ohne Touchscreen-Unterstützung. : Bsp. App für I-Phone: Über ein kostenloses App kann auf den Facebook Account zugegriffen werden und gestattet dem Nutzer, sämtliche Benachrichtigungen und Anfragen aus seinem Konto abzurufen. Auch können die Profile anderer User gesehen werden, Fotos und andere Inhalte geteilt und weitere Freunde gesucht und auch gechattet werden. =Akteursanalyse= (Grafik noch in Progress) thumb|400px|Facebook_Akteure Beschreibung der Akteure (noch unvollständig) Facebook Inc. :- Eigner und Betreiber der Facebook Platform :- Personen und Anteilseigner siehe Grafik User -private User :- erstellen privateNutzerprofile (siehe Aktivitätsmöglichkeiten bzw. -Wirklichkeiten) -kommerzielle User :- betreiben kommerzielle Nutzerprofile (engl. Pages) (siehe Aktivitätsmöglichkeiten bzw. -Wirklichkeiten) Drittanbieter :- Seit Mai 2007 steht Entwicklern über die «Facebook Platform» eine Programmierschnittstelle (API) zur Verfügung, mit der sie Programme schreiben können, die sich dem Design von Facebook anpassen und nach Erlaubnis der Nutzer auf deren Daten zugreifen können. „Facebook“. In: Wikipedia, Die freie Enzyklopädie. URL: http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Facebook&oldid=68263788 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Facebook, letzter Zugriff am: 17.12.2009 Externe Webseiten - wie bspw. Ebay können sich über Facebook-connect mit Facebook verbinden um Daten über das Konsumverhalten der User (nach Zustimmung) auszutauschen. Beispielsweise kann der Kauf einer Kinokarte bei einem bestimmten Anbieter im Userprofil veröffentlicht und diese Information so mit dem Freundeskreis geteilt werden. Accel Partners & The Founders Fund - sind Venture Kapital-Gesellschaften, die über die Finanzierung des Facebook Developers Fund (10 Mio US$) Entwickler und Unternehmer beim Aufbau von Facebook Geschäftsmodellen, dem Aufbau von Apps, unterstützen. In bestimmten zeitlichen Abständen werden von einem Kommitee gewählten Modellen jeweils bis zu 100.000 USD Startkapital bereitgestellt "Facebook announces incentive fund for application developers". Cnet news. URL: http://news.cnet.com/8301-13577_3-9780199-36.html, letzter Zugriff am: 17.12.2009"Geschäftsmodelle für Facebook". Facebookbiz.de. URL: http://www.facebookbiz.de/?p=389, letzter Zugriff am: 17.12.2009. =Regeln/Planwerke= Formelle Nutzungsbedingungen * Registrierung um einen Account erstellen zu können, die Richtigkeit von Daten wird aber nicht überprüft * Kinder unter 13 Jahren dürfen keinen Account betreiben =Aktivitätsmöglichkeiten bzw. -Wirklichkeiten= (siehe u.a. Quelle http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Facebook_features&oldid=234058252#Chat) *'kaufen' "Facebook Marketplace".Facebook Inc. URL: http://apps.facebook.com/marketplace, letzter Zugriff am: 17.12.2209(Bsp. suchen+bestellen online; Lieferung/Transport offline, Nutzung offline/online) :- es gibt einen sg. marketplace, der als App funktioniert und in dem Sachen ge- und verkauft werden können. :- sobald der user den Marktplatz "betritt" taucht eine Abfrage des Aufenthaltsortes (local Settings) auf, die auch weiter präszisiert werden kann (z.B. USA-Umkreis 50 km-Dallas) :- gesucht und angeboten werden können bspw. Autos, Häuser, Jobs, Items, die wieder in Unterkategorien aufgeteilt sind (bspw. Items_Computer) :- Bsp. mit offline-Bezug: biete WG-Zimmer in München, 3-Zimmer-Maisonett-Wohnung in Heddernheim *'suchen' "Facebook Search". acebook Inc. URL: http://www.facebook.com/search/?q=hamburg&init=quick, (Link funktioniert nur bei login in Facebook), letzter Zugriff am: 17.12.2009 :- Freunde, Gruppen und Pages können über eine Suchfunktion gefunden und hinzugefügt werden :- die Suchergebnis erscheinen dabei je nach Begriff aufgeteilt in Gruppen, Personen, Pages oder Beiträgen und können gefiltert werden nach Ort, Schule oder Arbeitsplatz *'Fotos, Filme, Texte, Karten hochladen und verbreiten' :- persönliche Inhalte wie diese können über die Pinwand mit anderen Usern geteilt werden, dies geschieht entweder per Link auf andere Seiten (zB. Youtube), User-Profile oder über das direkte Hochladen von eigenen Inhalten auf Facebook. :- Dabei können die persönlichen Inhalte in Alben einsortiert werden, wobei für jedes Album die Privatssphäre eingestellt werden kann, so dass die Personen bzw. Personengruppen, die das jeweilige Album betrachten können separat bestimmt werden kann. Die Anzahl der hochladbaren Dateien ist im Gegensatz zu den meißten anderen image hosting services (wie Flickr, Photobucket)bisher unbegrenzt. *lesen *Daten austauschen *'chatten' :- ab Anmeldung befindet sich der User automatisch im Chat, angezeigt werden dabei die sich derzeit online befindenden Freunde; auf Wunsch kann der eigene Status verändert werden :- das chatten funktioniert bisher auf einer one-to-one basis (also begrenzt auf zwei Personen) :- die chat-Funktion ermöglicht usern in Echtzeit miteinander zu kommunizieren (nicht mehr nur via Nachrichten-Funktion, vergelichbar mit internen Emails) und ersetzt somit andere Instantmessenger (bspw. Skype). Auch diese Funktionen sind via Applikation auf dem Mobiltelefon nutzbar. *'Nachrichten verschicken' *'kommentieren' :- Beiträge und andere Inhalte anderer User können kommentiert werden :- auf Fotos und in Videos können Freunde markiert (getagt, galabelt) werden *'diskutieren' :- diskutiert wird vor allem in den Gruppen *'Vandalismus etc.melden' :- Fotos, Videos und andere Inhalte, sowie User können gemeldet werden :- gemdeldet werden kann bspw. anstössiger Inhalt, gefälschte Profile (ein anderer macht falsche Angaben über sich oder Meldung eines Betrügerprofils), Urheberrechtsverletzungen, Spam und beleidigende Nachrichten *'spielen' :- die "abbonierbaren" Applikationen von Drittanbietern bzw. von facebook slebst bieten eine Vielzahl von unterschiedlichen Möglichkeiten, auch Spiele. Diese sind kostenlos, jedoch wird in die Apps oft ein Anreiz zum Erwerb von bezahlpflichtigen Inhalten (z.B. zusätzliche Spielereigenschaften, Stärkepunkte usw.) implementiert und kann mittels Drittanbieter (z.B. paypal) oder per Kreditkarte bezahlt werden kann. *'RSS-Feed abonnieren' *RSS-Feed erstellen *Foren einsehen *Foren mitarbeiten *'Profil erstellen' :A (private) Profile :B (kommerzielle) Unternehmensprofile (engl. Pages) :- Pages können erstellt werden, um tatsächliche Personen der Öffentlichkeit, Künstler, Marken oder Organisationen darzustellen und dienen dazu, den Seitenadministratoren eine persönliche bzw. berufliche Plattform zur Präsenz auf Facebook zu ermöglichen und sich über das soziale Netzwerk von Facebook eine stark bindende Präsenz zu schaffen. Sie dürfen nur von einem offiziellen Vertreter dieser Person bzw. der Rechtsperson erstellt werden. Bei diesen Seiten handelt es sich um eigenständige Auftritte, unabhängig von den Profilen der Benutzer. :- Beispielseiten: Angela Merkel, Greenpeace international, Jan Delay *Benutzeroberfläche verändern *Mitwirkung an der Softwareentwicklung *Emails verschicken *recherchieren (?) *Regeln mitbestimmen *'Gruppen gründen' :-Mit den Facebook Gruppen kann der User bis zu 200 Gruppen beitreten oder selbst gründen. Gruppen können sich um gemeinsame Interessen, Aktivitäten, Orte usw drehen. Die Gruppen-Anwendungsseite zeigt kürzlich aktualisierte Gruppen ebenso wie Gruppen, denen Freunde kürzlich beigetreten sind. Auch können weitere Freunde eingeladen werden. *Karten, Skizzen, Tabellen erstellen *... * Veranstaltungen/Termine teilen :- "Facebook events are a way for members to let friends know about upcoming events in their community and to organize social gatherings. Events require an event name, tagline, network, host name, event type, start and end time, location & city, and a guest list of friends invited. Events can be open, closed, or secret. When setting up an event the user can choose to allow friends to upload photos, video, and posted items." :- Bsp.: Christmas Booom Nr. 2 im Molotow Hamburg "Event-Page des Christmas Boom Nr.2 in Hamburg". Friedrich, Fabian. URL: http://www.facebook.com/home.php?#/event.php?eid=109684589989&index=1, (Link funktioniert nur bei login in Facebook), letzter Zugriff am: 17.12.2009 :- zum Event kann individuell nur ein bestimmter Personenkreis, Gruppen, Einzelpersonen oder die Allgemeinheit eingeladen werden, der User kann auf der Seite der Veranstaltung angeben, ob er teilnimmt oder nicht, was wiederrrum als Nachricht auf den Startseiten seiner Freunde vermerkt wird. Diese beiden Funktionen ermöglichen ein schnelles Publik-machen eines Events. Auch sind auf der Event-Seite alle teilnehmenden Personen verlinkt, so dass sich User auch auf dieser Informationen für oder gegen ein Event entscheiden können. :- im Event-App gibt es die Möglichkeit beim Punkt Stadt/Ort die Location auf google-Maps zu verlinken * Gifts/Geschenke :- Facebook launched Gifts on February 8, 2007, which allows users to send virtual gifts to their friends that appear on the recipient's profile. Gifts cost $1.00 each to purchase, and a personalized message can be attached to each gift. * werben :- Betreiber einer Page können Facebook zur Schaltung von Werbeanzeigen nutzen. Facebook wird für Werbezwecke im Sinne eines großen Kundenpools genutzt. Hier gibt es die Möglichkeit kaufkräftige Kunden zentral an einem Ort zu erreichen. =Essenzen= Netzwerkcharakter Öffentlichkeiten Grounding Sammelsurium weiterer Aspekte - noch auf die anderen Kategorien aufzuteilen * (Anmerkung: zu welchem Punkt zuordnen?) Facebook als alternative Informationsquelle abseits etablierter Medienstrukturen : vor allem in Staaten, in denen die herkömmliche Berichterstattung durch Journalisten bspw. durch Arbeitsverbote zeitweise behindert wird, werden web 2.0 Anwendungen wie Facebook, Youtube und Twitter zum Austausch von Informationen, Bildern, Videos und auch zur Koordination von Aktionen genutzt. http://www.focus.de/digital/internet/iran-die-neda-revolution_aid_410385.html, aufgerufen am: 17.12.2009http://www.tagesschau.de/ausland/interviewblogsiran100.html, letzter Zugriff am: 17.12.2009 =Einzelnachweise= zurück zu Profile